Total Drama Abandoned City
by JG243
Summary: Another stereotypical SYOC story. APPS CLOSED!


The camera pans on an old western type city. It's all dirt roads and tumbleweeds. Everything is made of wood. Like the setting of cowboy movie. That's when a man in a beard and blue polo is shown.

"Welcome viewers! To an all-new exciting season of Total Drama. Chris Mclean gave me his blessing for this great idea." He took a silent moment to put his hand over his hand. "For my hero. My name's Topher, former contestant of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. And this beard is fake. This year, I'll be hosting the new season of Total Drama, not like you've seen before. This season will be filmed in this abandoned city. Seriously, this place hasn't been used in a solid 200 years. The challenges, tougher. The setting, abandoned. The drama, larger. This is Total! Drama! Abandoned City!"

*Play nonexistent opening*

"Welcome back to Total Drama. The cast should be arriving on the World Tour jumbo jet, so let's meet them." The camera pans up to the air, where the plane is. There can be seen people jumping out of the plane with parachutes.

"First up, we have DAX!" Dax is shown falling from the plane. He is wearing black boots, dark blue ripped jeans, a black spiked leather jacket, a spiked collar choker, and a dark red muscle shirt. His long blue hair is in a manbun. His eyes are a purple color, but that seems to be due to contact lenses.

"Hey Dax. Glad you could make it."

"Whatever man, I just want the money." Dax told Topher as he went to sharpen his pocket knife.

"Next, we have Bulldog Jackson! I'll call him Bull for short." He winked at the camera

Bulldog made a somersault as he made a landing on the ground. His outfit consisted of a dark blue and red school sports uniform. There was the number 6 on the back of the shirt. It is tight fitted, showing off his muscles. The giant had a darker skin tone, as if he was a massive tree in a forest. His eyes were dark green like leaves of a tree as all. He has a long blonde dreadlocks with a goatee. People would describe him as tall, dark, and handsome.

"Bull, nice to meet ya."

"Thanks man, happy to be here." Bull said as he goes to stand next to Dax.

"Nice to meet you man, name's Bull." He tells Dax.

"Stay away from me." He tells Bull, waving his knife at him.

"Alright, nuff said."

"Next up, we have STAR!"

Star jumps out of the jet, she is shown to be wearing a white and pink hoodie and a pink skirt. She also is wearing sneakers and white knee-high socks. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was flapping in the wind while she was falling. While she's falling, she's also seen reading a romance novel.

"Star, great to have you."

"Thanks Topher." Was all that she said as she walked over to Bull.

"Hey, name's Bull." Bull said, offering out his hand for a handshake.

"H-hey, I'm Star, but I also go by Romea." She says, shaking his hand.

"Romea, huh? That's a cute name." He tells her.

"R-really?" She says, blushing and going back to her book.

"Up next… is James Troxel!" Topher continued as he introduced the next contestant.

James jumps out of the jet. He is shown to be wearing a black sweatshirt with Super Smash Bros Logo, a Skyblue under t-shirt, some Dark grey sweatpants, and White and Black checkered VANS shoes. He has a pocket sized notebook with him, drawing what looks like the city. "Yep, this looks good." He tells himself as he's falling from the sky.

"James, good to have you!" Topher says as he finally lands on the ground. "That's a good drawing you got there."

"Thanks man," He says as he walks over to the rest of the cast, engrossed in his drawing.

"Next, it's Aiden!" Topher continues to introduce the contestants.

Aiden jumps out of the jet with hesitation. He wears a green hoodie and blue pants as well as black sneakers. Like James, Aiden is seen drawing in a pocket sized notebook, but unlike James, Aiden is seen drawing the city in a less realistic, but more anime artstyle.

"Aiden, nice to have you!" Topher says as he looks over at the drawing. "Looks nice."

"Thanks," He said, coldly. As he walked over, no one tried to talk to him, the way he liked it.

"Ok, this is taking too long. Chef, throw the rest off!" Topher radios to Chef as he throws the rest off.

"Coming down now, we have Jack, Braden, Lane, Duke, Taylor, Liz, Aira, Tonia, Destiny, Charity, Maisie, Pracilla, Rocco and Gemini, Mirabelle, Dylan, Doug, and Kaisa!" As he says that, all the remainder of the cast falls out of the plane, all screaming. They all fall into a dogpile in the middle of the dirt road. "While we get this all figured out," Topher says "Let's go to break. This is, Total. Drama. Abandoned City!"

***One short commercial break later***

"Welcome back to Total Drama. Now that we have all that figured out, it's time to separate you into teams. This season, however, it's different. The teams are temporary, meaning that every challenge, there will be a new team! Great idea, right?" Topher asks as he's explaining the season. There are a lot of mumbles of "Yeah, it's pretty cool." but one voice is louder than all,

"YEAH MAN! IT'S A GREAT IDEA! LOVE IT!" It comes from a guy wearing a pair of stylish sneakers, a red tank top, a light blue jean jacket, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Thanks Duke, but let me finish real quick. So, production helped me put the first pairs together, but first, you see the old ranch over there, that's the confessional room. If you have any thoughts or wanna spill any tea on anyone, do it in there. As for rooms, you'll be sleeping in the saloons. The one on the left for guys, the one on the right for girls. As for roommates and things like that, there's none. It's like one big room will little rooms in it. You all have your own rooms. The voting ceremony will be held at the church. The mess hall is now renamed the tavern. Chef will be making and serving you 3 "edible" meals a day. Plus, if you're still hungry after that, we got a cross promotion with StarBucks and there's a coffee shop over near the church, where our first challenge will be held. Meet me there in exactly 4 minutes." Topher says as the camera panned over all the things he said.

***4 minutes later***

Everyone was standing in front of the church. Topher was late. Small talk ensued between most of the castmates. After roughly 20 minutes, Topher shows up. "Sorry I'm late. I just forgot that, oh year, I'm here to make you suffer. Anywho, this first challenge involves you to be paired up into 11 pairs. And don't worry about it, I've got the pairs made right here." He says as he shows the rest of the cast a piece of paper.

"Ok, so, first off, you will be paired up with someone who you may or may not be the best of friends with. Without further ado, here we go. Bull, you'll be with Gemini." Bull walked up to Gemini, her icy blue eyes almost piercing into his soul while her silk red one shouldered tight fitted top, short black skirt and heeled boots said, "Look at me, I'm supposed to be looked at"

"Hey, I'm Bull." Bull said to Gemini. "Don't care, back off, don't talk to me, you're not handsome enough to be around me." Is what she said in response.

"Ok, next, we have Jack and Star." Topher says as Jack goes over to Star. His buzz cut screams military, the green shirt with grey jacket combo and green pants solidify the military vibe. But nonetheless, Star softly giggled to herself. She found herself another man that interested her.

"Our next pair is… Duke and Aira," Topher continued. Duke walked over to Aira, her blue sweater that says 'Hold 'n' Throw' in silvery letters glimmered in the sun while her black skinny jeans and gray converses are able to contrast the shining. Her brown shades on her head also contrast from the glimmering letters.

" 'Sup, man! Party at the dorms tonight! Hosted by ME! You in?" Duke asked Aira, as she was adjusting her shades.

"Sure, can I bring my slingshot?" She asks Duke

"Uh, of course!" He replies, really excitedly. The rest of the pairs were announced. Those being Dax and Taylor, James and Liz, Tonia and Destiny, Chastity and Doug, Kaisa and Dylan, Rocco and Mirabelle, Pracilla and Maisie, and finally, Aiden and Lane. Braden looked around, confused.

"Hey, Topher, what about me?" He says as he notices he doesn't have a partner.

"Yeah, so the thing is, there were 23 people and we're cutting down to 21 today." Topher says.

"Am I going home?" Braden asks, looking nervous at everyone, many who looked with little sympathy.

"What? No. You can just set up your bunk and all that good stuff. You're safe tonight."

**Confessional (Braden)**

So, first confessional. In all honesty, I'm just glad I'm not being sent home. I know Chris would do that, but not Topher, I guess.

"Well, back to the challenge. For this challenge, you and your partner must find a necklace. There are 10 hidden around the camp. The team that doesn't have a necklace by the time the other teams do find one will have to take the walk of shame to the carriage of losers where they can't come back. " Topher says, to which everyone gasps in shock

**Confessional (Gemini)**

So, first I have to work with the Giant of Bull over there, but we have to look for a necklace? And there are only 10 of them? Really Topher? You're making the game too easy.

**Confessional (Rocco)**

Knowing my sister, she's gonna say something about the game being too easy. Hopefully she's right.

"Alright. The ten necklaces are hidden around the city. So, check everywhere. When you and your partner find a necklace, bring them to me and I'll check you guys in." Topher tells the group.

"Pfft. Too easy." Kaisa says mockingly.

"Ohhhh. So you say." Topher says. "Well, I wasn't going to do this, but thanks to Kaisa, you will be tied at the arms so this will be a three armed necklace hunt."

**Confessional (Kaisa)**

Damn me and my big mouth

Once he said that, all the pairs were tied together.

"Any other complaints?" He asks the contestants, to which they all nod no. "Alright, on your mark. Get set. Go!" Topher says, letting all the contestants run. Some teams, like Duke and Aira started working together well. Teams like Chastity and Doug, on the other hand, didn't.

"C'mon. Doug. We gotta go." Chastity tells Doug, trying to pull the fat and lazy kid off of the line. Her Stan Lee shirt getting a little sweaty.

"But I don't want to." Doug says, his orange shirt bring tugged on, but he's not moving at all.

**Confessional (Doug)**

The only reason I'm here is so I don't have to go to diet camp. I don't care if I win or not.

**Confessional (Chastity)**

Doug is like the fat kid in high school movies. He has no motivation or anything. It's honestly really sad.

Chastity then turns to Doug, a mini fire in her eyes.

"Hey Doug. I have some Choco Balls in my bag." She tells him, which makes his eyes light up. "I'm willing to share if you help me find the necklace." This prompts Doug to get up and start moving, a smirking Chastity behind him.

The camera then pans to a group of three teams, Jack and Star, Duke and Aira, and Aiden and Lane. All three seemed to be running together.

"Hey, dudes." Duke starts. "Why don't we all work together?" He asks them while all of them are running.

"If the rest of you are in, I'm in." Jack responds first, knowing a loyal group is a good idea.

"I trust you guys, so I'm in." Star says, adding a third number.

"S-sure." Aiden confirms his acceptance, while doodling in his notebook.

"I'm in with you guys." Lane says, pulling on his jacket and messing with his sunglasses.

"What about you, dude? You in?" Duke asks Aira, who looks a little concerned.

**Confessional (Aira)**

Listen, I like these guys, but I don't trust them. Then again, I'm tied to the Party Animal who came up with the idea so…

"Why not. I'm in." Aira says, which brings a cheer to most, except Aiden, who just continues doodling in his notebook and pumps his right fist up, pencil in hand.

"Alright let's go guys!" Star says, to which all of them cheer and head out.

"We agree to not check in until we all get our necklaces?" Jack asks them.

"Totally dude. We're not gonna stab ya in the back or anything." Duke says, while Lane nods in conformation.

**Confessional (Jack)**

The group I'm working with right now seems really trustworthy. I like them so far.

While the six person group is running off looking for their necklaces, Bull and Gemini are off with Rocco and Mirabelle. Mirabelle, or Mira for short, forcefully tied to Rocco's leather jacket sleeve.

"Why are you two following us?" Mira asks Bull and Gemini, who are walking right behind them.

"Trying to protect my brother. What's it to you?" Gemini says, looking straight at Mira.

"It's to me that you could steal a necklace right in front of us and just run off with it." Mira argues back, getting a little more riled up.

"You try being tied up to him for ten minutes." Gemini says, pointing to Bull. "God, he's so annoying."

"Uh, I can hear ya." Bull tells her, to which Gemini punches him.

"Please shut up!" She yells at him.

**Confessional (Bull)**

OWWWWWWWW. That hurt.

"Gemini. Sis. Not cool." Rocco tells his sister.

"Sorry bro. He was getting on my nerves." Gemini tells him.

"Doesn't mean you can punch him. Listen, we're on opposite sides right now. I can look out for myself. So just win for you." Rocco tells his sister, who just looks at him.

"Ugh. Alright. But if you lose, I'm not coming back for you." Gemini tells Rocco, who just smiles. "C'mon loser. Lets go." She then drags Bull with her.

"Sorry about my sister." Rocco apologizes to Mira.

"It's fine. I'll probably just fill her bed with fire ants or something" She says, to which Rocco laughs.

**Confessional (Mira)**

"Just because I may have said it jokingly, doesn't mean I won't." She holds up a fire ant farm.

"Let's just find that necklace. Oh, like that one." Mira points to a shell necklace on the door of the Church.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Rocco says, grabbing the necklace. "Let's head to Topher and get us checked in." Mira nods and runs with him.

The camera then focuses on Kaisa and Dylan. The former leading the latter.

"Listen." Kaisa tells Dylan. "Just follow me. Listen to what I say. Don't do anything stupid. And I can get us into the next round. Ya hear me?" She asks him, to which Dylan nods. Kaisa's sweatshirt whooshing in the wind and boots clip clopping while they run.

Kaisa ends up taking the lead in the searching, which leads them to run into James and Liz. James' hoodie also whooshing and Liz's skirt doing almost the same.

"Hey Dylan, Kaisa." James says. "We grabbed 2 necklaces by mistake and we wanted to give it to the first team we saw. So, here ya go." He says, giving Kaisa the necklace.

"Thanks man. I owe ya one." He tells the pair, to which the four of them run off to Topher.

**Confessional (Liz)**

Do they really think we gave them that necklace out of good faith? No! It's a move to gain more allies in the game.

The screen then pans over to Topher, who is waiting in front of the coffee shop, sipping on a coffee. He then turns to see 3 pairs of contestants, Dylan and Kaisa, Liz and James, and Mira and Rocco all holding a necklace.

"Alright you six. You move on. Get inside and pack your stuff up. Get situated." Topher tells them, to which all six head off. "3 NECKLACES HAVE BEEN FOUND! ONLY 7 ARE LEFT! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" He yells into the megaphone, only to go back to sipping his coffee. After saying that, Jack and Star, Duke and Aira, and Aiden and Lane all ran back with a necklace. All were given the same instructions as the last group and headed out. All but Aiden and Aira doing the shoulder hug thing as a group, almost confirming the growing friendship.

Dax and Taylor are seen cutting open the wall, hoping to find a necklace in there.

"Ugh. Nothing!" Dax says, to which Taylor agrees.

"Same. The only thing I found is this stupid pile of shells and a string." Taylor says. Topher appears behind them, looking at the string and shells.

"Unorthodox, but knowing we did put one in the wall, I'll allow it." Topher says, checking the two of them in.

"7 NECKLACES ARE FOUND! THREE LEFT!" Topher yells again into the megaphone. We then see the four remaining teams start to search more frantically.

Tonia and Destiny are both throwing whatever they can in the church. They've moved the pews, looked in the altar, everything. There's nothing.

"Do you think we should leave?" Destiny asks Tonia, Tonia's purple bodice contrasting the color in the church.

"Maybe. Let's just look for a little bit." Tonia tells Destiny, Destiny's purple dress flowing with her moving.

The two of them keep looking in the Church. Near the instruments, up near the projector, everywhere.

"Let's head out." Destiny tells Tonia. "Maybe there's not on here."

On the way out, the two accidentally bump into a vase, which shatters on the ground next to them, scraping Tonia a little bit.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" Destiny asks Tonia, who's looking down at the fragments.

"Hey, Des, look at this." She pulls up a necklace from the fragments of shattered pottery and small blood stains from her leg. "Don't worry about me. Let's head out." The two of them then head over to Topher handing him the necklace.

"TWO NECKLACES LEFT! I REPEAT! 2 NECKLACES LEFT!" Topher yells and that puts panic in the other three teams.

Pracilla and Maisie were looking around the trees, where nothing was there.

"Hey, cheerleader, let's check the well." Maisie tells Pracilla, her sundress flowing. Pracilla nods and follows Maisie with her to the well. Behind them, Gemini and Bull are checking out the trees again.

"Dig right here." She tells Bull, pointing down near the tree.

"Alright." He says, starting to dig, inadvertently pulling her down with her. "Sorry miss."

**Confessional (Gemini)**

I hate Bull. He's so… nice. Ugh. I can't stand it. But I can use that.

Bull is digging still with Gemini right next to her.

"Hey Bull, how'd you like to work with me in an alliance after this event?" She asks him, using all her flirt power.

"Sorry but I don't think I can. I mean, you did punch me like half an hour ago." He responds, not looking from the hole. "Hey, look at this." He pulls up a necklace. "We got it. Let's go." Before he gets up, he gets a quick kiss on the cheek from Gemini, to which he blushes momentarily.

**Confessional (Bull)**

So, did the kiss feel good? Yes. But am I into her? No. Her soul feels impure and not right. I should meditate and see if it helps.

Bull and Gemini run to Topher, who checks them in.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE NECKLACE LEFT!" Topher yells. "FIND IT AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO COME BACK NEXT EPISODE AND ROCK OUT IN AN EPIC PARTY HOSTED BY DUKE!" He tells yells into the megaphone, hoping to encourage them.

Pracilla and Maisie were both running around the city at this point, hoping Doug and Chastity didn't find anything.

"Where is this stupid thing?" Maisie yells, angry as a bull (haha).

"Maisie, chill out, ok. I can guarantee you Topher probably didn't put it somewhere dangerous." Pracilla tells her, trying to calm her down.

"YOU SURE? I'LL TELL YOU GUYS WHERE THE NECKLACE IS SINCE YOU ALL SEEM USELESS." Topher yells over the megaphone. "IT'S ON THE ROOF OF THE CHURCH. GOOD LUCK!"

"You were saying?" Maisie tells her, giving her a 'you just jinxed us.' face.

**Confessional (Pracilla)**

Listen, I'm just putting an act up. Nothing is real. Act like what she needs and then vote her out. Done deal.

Doug and Chastity literally moved maybe 30 feet in 30 minutes. Doug is back laying down and Chastity getting more sweaty.

"Doug. We need to move." Chastity tells him, who is just laying there, doing nothing. "We just need to move to the stairs at the church and get on the roof. It's not too far."

"But it's still too far." Doug complains.

**Confessional (Chastity)**

I can deal with awful people. But Doug is pushing my buttons. Why was I paired with him?

"Doug. Go to the church and I'll give you my Choco Balls." She says, getting him up and walking.

**Confessional (Chastity)**

I do what I have to do.

Pracilla and Maisie are both running around, heading to the church while looking for a ladder.

"Where's the stupid latter?" Maisie yells, just trying to vent.

"DIDN'T SAY YA NEEDED ONE." Topher yells over the megaphone.

**Confessional (Maisie)**

Topher sounds way too much like Chris for my liking this season.

"Quick. Run to the church!" Maisie yells at Pracilla, to which they start sprinting.

Behind them, Doug and Chastity were moving towards the church also.

"C'mon Doug." Chastity says, running as fast as she can. "Just a little bit more."

Doug was obviously really out of shape, but he was still trekking along.

"Check the outside first." Maisie demands Pracilla as the two circle around.

"Look at this." Pracilla looks at the bricks, noticing that they come out in certain places. "We need to climb these."

"Hop on my back." Maisie tells her to do, which she does. The two then start their climb up the wall.

"Check the inside." Chastity tells Doug, where they both run in. "Up the stairs, quick! There's definitely a roof hatch or something." The two of them race up the stairs and find the hatch, where the both climb up and reach the roof.

Outside, Pracilla and Maisie reached the roof at the same time as the other two. Both teams saw the necklace at the other end of the church roof and bolted.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Maisie asks Pracilla.

"Just run." She tells her as the two try to outrun Doug and Chastity.

"C'mon Doug. We got this." Chastity says, pulling Doug, which is slowing her down enough for Maisie and Pracilla to catch up.

Maisie and Pracilla are now in all sprint mode. They passed Chastity, who was still trying to pull Doug. Doug had collapsed on the ground again, complaining about how much work this is.

Pracilla reaches out, grabbed the necklace, and held it up, proud of what she just did.

"Congratulations Pracilla and Maisie. You guys are safe." Topher tells them. The two girls then get off the roof and head down.

"Chastity and Doug. I'm sorry to say you've been eliminated. To make it any better, Chastity, legal told me casting you was a 'huge mistake' and that you wouldn't be able to handle yourself. But you almost moved on, so I give you that. Doug, you're a lazy person. I feel bad for you and your family. The carriage of losers is waiting for the two of you. Pack your stuff up and head out." Topher tells them, as they walk down the walk of shame to the carriage of losers.

"2 are down. 21 left remaining. And if you think we're done today, you're wrong. The network gave me permission to extend the episode just for Duke's party and stuff." Topher says, which gives us a zoom to the guy's dorm.

In the lower third of the screen, the text "20 minutes ago" appears as we see Aiden, Lane, Duke, and Jack head in. The four of them carrying a duffel bag full of their stuff. The saloon was more classy than any of them thought. Each person had their own small room up on the second floor. The first floor was a large common area with 6 tables where people can just hang out.

"Alright dudes!" Duke tells them once they get in. "Let's put our stuff in our rooms and start planning out the party." Lane and Jack both give a hearty 'YEAH' while Aiden walks off silently, face in his notebook.

**Confessional (Duke)**

Man, this party's gonna be rockin! It's gonna be a nice way for everyone to just chill.

The four guys all find their rooms and place their stuff in there. The rooms consist of a bunk bed, a closet, a drawer, and a bathroom with all the bathroomy things. All four guys put their stuff in their rooms and met up downstairs, where they saw Rocco, Dylan, James and Braden all talking.

"Dude, your sister really did that?" Dylan asked Rocco, sipping on his chai tea.

"Yeah. I love her, but she's really aggressive." Rocco explains to the three guys sitting there.

"Yeah. That makes sense." James says. "Dude, Braden, you're so lucky you didn't have to do that." He tells him.

"Really? It looked like fun." Braden tells them, to where the three other guys start laughing.

"Dude, it wasn't." James tells him.

"Yeah, we were tied to our partners arm and had to find an actual neclace." Rocco says, putting his feet up on the table.

"It wasn't bad depending on the person you were tied to." Dylan tells him. "But some people got the short end, like Chastity. Man, I feel bad for her."

"Who'd she get paired with?" Braden asked.

"Doug, y'know the big dude." Rocco tells him, to which Braden cringes a little bit.

**Confessional (Rocco)**

Listen, back at home. I wouldn't be hanging out with these guys, but they're pretty cool now that I get to know them.

"Oh, hey guys." Braden says, noticing Lane. Jack, Duke, and Aiden walking down the stairs.

"WHAT'S UP DUDE!" Duke yells to Braden, leaning in for a bro hug. "Listen, I'm setting up a party here tonight for everyone here. Can you guys help out?" He asks them.

"Yeah, sure man." Braden says, which gets a nod from the other three guys.

"Alright. First thing a party needs are invitations. Quiet dude, you think you can draw up some?" He asks 'Quiet dude' referring to Aiden.

"S-sure. We need 22, right?" Aiden asks Duke.

"Yeah. I think so." Duke tells him, counting on his fingers. "Yep. 22 sounds good."

"W-what do you want them to say?" He asks Duke.

"Hmm. How about 'Tonight there's a rockin party to celebrate us making it passed the first challenge. From 10 PM to 4 AM. Snacks and drinks provided.' Does that work for ya?"

"Yeah. It does. I can get the invitations done in an hour." He tells Duke, starting to write down the invitations.

"Awesome dude!" Duke tells Aiden, giving him a nice slap on the back.

**Confessional (Aiden)**

Duke scares me a little bit. He's really outgoing and stuff and I'm not.

"Alright. Next we need some colored lights. Y'know like laser lights and strobes. Anyone know where I can find those?" Duke asks the guys there, to which most nod in disappointment.

"I know where you guys can find some." A voice says. The person coming in is Dax. He's polishing his knife near the entrance. "There's a shed out there with some stuff in it. Might have the stuff ya need in it. Problem is that it's padlocked. I can break it open if you need it, but when the time comes, you help me get rid of that Gemini girl. I can't stand her." Dax says, which gets a glare from Rocco.

**Confessional (Rocco)**

I may not see eye to eye with my sister, but I want her to stay in long. I'm gonna go after Dax at the first vote.

"Sure brah. Just need the lights for tonight's wicked party!" Duke says, which riles up the rest of the guys.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys in 10 minutes or so." Dax tells them, heading back out.

"I got snacks and drinks, so nothing to worry bout there." Duke tells them, pulling out bags of chips, candy, a cake, and brownies. He also grabs some 2 liters of soda out of his bag while also pulling out some bourbon, brandy, vodka, and champagne, to the concern of Jack.

**Confessional (Jack)**

Did Topher allow Duke to bring alcohol with him or did he just sneak it on?

"Alright man, we got everything, right?" Dax asks him, bringing some lights with him.

"Almost, we need a D.J for music. Anyone know of someone?" Duke asks the guys, where no one said anything, until a voice was heard from the back.

"You guys need a D.J?" The guys turn around to see someone. He's wearing a normal Starbucks uniform, but with a dark green bandana around his forehead. He also has square blue rimmed glasses. He looks around the age of 17.

"Yeah. Are you a D.J?" Duke asks him.

"What? No, I just do the night shift at the Starbucks here. But my coworker, Allie, she's a part time D.J and would love to D.J the party." He tells them.

"Sweet man, what's your name?" Dax asks him.

"Oh, my name's Jay. I'll be at the coffee shop if you need anything." He tells them before heading out back to the shop.

"Alright. Now, Lane, when Aiden's done making the invitations, can you hand them out?" Duke asks Lane, to which he nods and messes with his hair.

Over at the girls saloon, they all checked in and were just relaxing in their rooms.

Aira was laying down on her bed listening to pop music until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She tells to door. The door opens to reveal Kaisa and Star. "Hey Star, hey Kaisa. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk." Star says.

"Ha, right. Star dragged me here to meet you and talk about love or something." Kaisa then tells Aira. Star then whistles nonchalantly, not denying the accusation.

"Well, I got nothing better to do, so, sure, let's talk." Aira says, turning off the music.

"Nice. Ok, so, any guys or girls catch your attention? I don't judge." Star asks them.

"Nope." "Not yet." The two girls respond to Star's question.

"Really? I thought you guys would've seen something in someone." Star tells the two of them.

"Well, the guys in our group were nice. Duke's a wild party animal and really relaxed. Jack seems like the strict rule follower type. Lane's just a dumb blonde. I couldn't really get a good read on Aiden though. Seems really shy." Aira says, which Kaisa looks on in amazement and Star starts thinking of ships.

"I was paired with Dylan for the challenge. He seems chill, but I see him as like a brother more than anything else. Plus, I sort of have an on and off girlfriend back at home." Kaisa tells them.

"Alright. But I wouldn't tell Gemini that you're, you know, not straight." Aira tells her. "Heard from some people she's pretty homophobic."

"Believe me, I wasn't planning on it. You guys got a nice vibe to ya, so that's why I told ya." She tells the two of them.

**Confessional (Aira)**

I seriously don't get the whole trust thing still. I mean, do I really come off like that.

**Confessional (Kaisa)**

Do I really trust them, a little bit. Wasn't lying about the fact that the two of them got a nice vibe to them. They seem like the underdogs here.

As they were talking, a knock came from the door.

"Wha'chu want?" Kaisa yells at the door. The door opens to reveal Lane.

"Hey, Duke wanted me to hand these out to the girls." He says, handing one out to each girl. "Hope you guys show up tonight, if I'm still alive by then."

"What do you mean by that?" Star asks him.

"Gemini is left. If a glare can kill, I'd be dead."

"Why not have Rocco do it? Pretty sure she wouldn't kill her twin." Aira asks him.

"He's setting up the lights for tonight. I think I'll just hand it to her and sprint." He says, leaving the girls to their peace.

"You guys going to this?" Kaisa asks the girls, who all look at the papers.

"I might, not sure yet." Aira tells them. "If you go, I'll join."

"I'm totally going. I'm gonna talk to Bull again, man he's such a dreamboat." Star tells them, visualizing over Bull, where Kaisa rolls her eyes and Aira just laughs a bit.

"Alright. I'll go also." Kaisa tells them. "But if you try to get me someone, I'm leaving." He tells Star, who just nods.

**Time skip to 10 P.M**

The 21 remaining contestants were all at the party. All were wearing some nice clothes. The contestants were all getting some snacks when a voice came over the sound system.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the First ever Total Drama Abandoned City party!" The voice says, to which most of the contestants cheer. "My name's Allie and I'll be your D.J for the night. No more chit chat from me. Let's get the music going!" She yells which gets a loud roar from the rest of the group.

Maisie, Gemini, and Liz were all in a small group, talking over some drinks. Liz was wearing a dark red dress that went down to her knees. Maisie had on a white dress that went down to her feet. Gemini was wearing a glittery red dress that went down to her feet.

"No way girl, you really did that?" Maisie asks Gemini, to which she proudly nods.

"Yep, punched him right in the jaw, BAM! Guy went down fast. Provably hurt like Hell." Gemini tells them, Liz was just there studying her.

**Confessional (Liz)**

My God! I can't listen to Gemini anymore. I don't care that you punched Bull and almost knocked him out.

While Liz was excusing herself from that conversation, we see her walk over to Kaisa, Aira, and Star, who are playing cards. Kaisa is wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a black tie and ripped jeans. Aira has on a black sleeveless long dress with matching heels, black choker with an Eiffel Tower pendant and a pair of black dangling earrings. Star was wearing a pink frilly dress and Cinderella gloves.

"Can you guys deal me in?" Liz asks them, hoping they'd let her. "I can't deal with Gemini anymore."

"Yeah, sure. Take a seat." Aira tells her. "We're playing B.S. You know the rules?"

"Yeah. I'm ok at it." Liz tells them while the cards are being dealt. "You guys mind if I throw something out?"

"Go ahead, kid." Kaisa tells her, missing with the tie on her.

"If Gemini goes home, do you think we have the numbers to take her out?" She asks them.

"We have the four of us, maybe the four guys also." Star says, referencing Jack, Duke, Lane, and Aiden.

"I heard Dax is after her also." Kaisa tells them.

"That's only nine. We need two more." Liz says. "Let's worry bout it tomorrow. We need to let loose tonight." The rest of the girls agree and go back to their game.

**Confessional (Aira)**

I don't trust Liz right now. She's really strategic and sneaky. Could be a major threat later, but she's a good friend.

The camera pans to Tonia, Destiny, Lane and Duke who are all drinking at the bar.

"Th-then I told him to shove it." Destiny says, half drunk, which gets a laugh out of the rest there.

"Tha-thas a gouhd johke, Desi." Tonia slurs out of her mouth after taking a shot. Duke and Lane both looked on with some minor concern

**Confessional (Duke)**

Maybe bringing 52% alcohol wasn't the best idea.

Dax, Bull, Jack, James, Dylan, Mira, Rocco, and Braden were all gathered around a T.V, playing Smash Bros.

"C'mon, man! That's B.S!" Dax yells at the T.V after losing all his stock.

"It's how the game works, man." James tells him, clicking all the buttons on the controller.

**Confessional (Rocco)**

I know video games is a loser like thing that I normally wouldn't do, but I gotta blend in. Plus, most of these guys aren't awful.

The camera pans to Taylor, who's grabbing some food before being approached by Aira.

"Hey, T." Aira starts. "Do have any BBs or something like it?"

"Yeah, they're in my room. Why you need them?" She asks Aira, to which she gets a devious smile on her face. Taylor's

"I think it's time to put Gemini in her place." She tells Taylor, holding up her sling shot.

**Confessional (Taylor)**

I like the girl's idea. Hopefully she doesn't go too far.

Pracilla is seen right behind Taylor and Aira, who just ran up to her room.

"What was that about?" Pracilla asks Taylor, not really interested.

"I think we're about to see where lines are drawn." She tells Pracilla, who suddenly seems more interested. Taylor then explains the plan to prank Gemini.

**Confessional (Pracilla)**

Could I warn Gemini? Yes. But where's the fun in that. There's only room for one evil queen in the city, and I plan for it to be me.

Aira is seen across from the party in Taylor's room, grabbing the BBs and heading out. She then returns to the party where she goes up to the landing on the second floor, where is seems no one is. She rolls a table up against the railing so she can duck under it when she's done.

"Alright. Got a nice view up here, let's take aim, and release." She mutters to herself, letting go of the BB in her slingshot. It fires and hits right in front of Gemini's drink glass. She then sneaks back behind the table.

"WHO THE HELL SHOT THIS!" Gemini yells over the music, which causes Allie to pause it and everyone gives a collective groan. She's holding the BB that was shot by Aira.

Aira then shoots another one at her head, leaving a bit of a welt.

"Sis, are you alright?" Rocco asks, running over to her.

What Rocco doesn't realize is that Gemini already found out where the BB came from. Furious, she walked up the stairs to the landing.

Aira then stood up and revealed herself, not scared at all.

"Well, it was you, wasn't it runt?" Gemini asks/screams/accuses Aira, who just stands there.

"Yeah, it was. Just pulling a prank, man. Trying to have some fun." She tells Gemini. At this point, everyone was also up on the same landing. Also, at this point, Gemini notices Aira's slingshot and grabs it.

"What's this?" Gemini asks, grabbing it, which gets a 'give it back' from Aira. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing with this? Let me help dispose of it." She throws it off the landing, which causes it to break in four pieces.

The group behind Gemini starts to looked worried at the events unfolding.

"Should we do something?" Star asks the group, to where Raylor starts to walk up, but is stopped by Kaisa.

"What are you doing, idiot. She's gonna get.." Taylor starts before getting interrupted.

"She'll be fine. Trust me on this." Kaisa says, which isn't really reassuring to Taylor, but she backs off.

Aira, hot tears running down her face and a glare that could scare even the strongest, starts to charge at Gemini, which doesn't shock her. Gemini grabs the fist that Aira was going to punch with and starts twisting it.

"That's it, I'm going it." Taylor starts, only to be stopped by Kaisa again. "What are you doing? She needs help!"

"The one who will help her will show soon." Kaisa tells her, which just confuses Taylor, but she continues resisting.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Aira starts to cry, which bring a bit of a smile to Gemini.

"I'll let go if you promise to stop pranking me." Gemini offers her, still twisting her wrist.

"I'm not gonna stop." Aira says, standing up for herself. "Not after you broke my slingshot."

"Well, suit yourself." She says, continuing to twist her wrist.

"You guys aren't holding me back!" Taylor yells and breaks through the group, but it didn't mean anything.

Gemini was winding her arm up, ready to punch Aira. Aira flinched and braced for impact. She sees Gemini's punch coming in fast, and was ready to accept it, until she felt nothing. She also noticed her grin went slack on her wrist. Looking up, she saw Aiden, blocking the punch with his notebook. Gemini flew back a few inches, which is when she let go of Aira's wrist. Aira then, for some reason, passed out.

"What the Hell's your deal?" Gemini asks Aiden, who just walks away, passing Aira and near the wall. She follows him.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION PUNK!" She yells and throws a punch at him, but gets blocked by Kaisa. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Taylor, now!" Kaisa yells and Taylor runs in, tackling Gemini and throwing an uppercut, knocking her out.

Aiden is then seen near Aira, throwing her over his shoulder and handing her to Bull and Jack.

"Take her to the doctor." Aiden coldly tells them, walking down to his room. Bull and Jack both nod, take her, and head down to the doctor.

"What do we do with her?" Braden asks the group, pointing at Gemini.

"I'll just take her to her room." Rocco says, slinging his sister over his shoulder and taking her to her room. The rest of them, minus Rocco, Jack, Bull, and Aiden went to their rooms and called it a night.

We see Jack, Bull, and Aira headed to the Medical Tent. The tent is like a war tent. There's a few medical beds along the sides of the tent and some broke down medical supplies here and there.

"Doctor! We need help!" Bull yells while carrying Aira.

The doctor comes out of the ward. He's wearing a blue traditional doctors uniform and a blue hat with a Red Cross logo on it.

"Yes, what is it?" The guy who ran out turned out to be Jay. "Jack, Bull, hand her over. What happened?"

"Gemini and Aira had a fight. She twisted her wrist until almost breaking. We think it's sprained. Maybe broken." Jack tells Jay.

"Thanks guys. I'll have Alli work the first shift so I can take care of Aira." He says, checking on her wrist.

"So, you work at Star Bucks and are a doctor?" Bull asks him. "How old are you?"

"I'm not a doctor yet. I'm only 17. I watch a lot of Medical Dramas and I'm a nurse in training so they thought that was good enough for 'doctor'." He tells them. "Can you guys go get Allie? She probably has her phone on her and I need to make a call."

"Yeah, we'll get her." They say and head out, looking for Allie.

Running back to the guy's saloon, Jack and Bull both see Allie putting away her D.J gear.

"Allie, Jay needs your phone." Bull tells her, to which she drops her stuff and runs back.

"I'll go with them, you go sleep, Bull." Jack tells him.

"Are you sure?" He asks him.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll get you if we need anything." Jack tells Bull. He then nods and heads to his room. Jack, on the other hand, runs back to the medical area, where we see Jay on the phone.

"Yes, I know it's 2 in the morning, but we need the X-Ray equipment and the pain meds tonight." Jay tells whoever's on the phone. "You can bring them tonight? Great. I'll meet you at the Star Bucks. See you in five." He says, hanging up the phone. "That was Aki. He said he can bring the X-Ray stuff and the pain meds from the office and drop it off at our work. I need you guys to watch her, make sure she's doing alright. Allie, call the hospital and see if we can get some actual supplies. Y'know, a cast and some gauze. Some sterile needles, fluids, and bags of blood would be great also. Jack, if she wakes up, try to calm her down. She might not remember blacking out." He tells the two of them before getting in his car and driving off.

Before Jack can ask a question, Allie is on her phone calling the hospital. Jack sits on the hard metal chair next to Aira, since it's more comfortable than standing.

"...Alright. Thank you." Allie finishes her call. "They said they can bring the stuff in 10 minutes. They're also bringing in an actual doctor to check out the situation." She tells Jack, who nods in understandment.

Right then, they hear a screeching of tires from outside the tent. Jay hops out of the car and starts to pull the stuff out of the car.

"Help me with this!" He yells at the two of them, to which they head out and start carrying the X-Ray equipment in. They carry the stuff in when the ambulance shows up with an actual doctor and all the supplies. Out comes a female doctor. She's wearing a red dress and a lab coat. Her blonde hair is in a pony tail.

"Hi! I'm Sammy. I got a call from Allie." She tells them.

"Hey, Sammy. She's in there." Allie says, pointing to the tent. "We have a X-Ray station set up in there and some pain meds also."

"Did the show provide you with those items?" Sammy asks. "Wait, they totally didn't, did they?"

"They didn't." Jay says. "I mean, you should know."

"Yeah, I should." She says, which confuses Allie and Jack. "I was on Pahkitew Island and the medical was pretty bad. So, I'm guessing you knew someone who worked for a doctor?"

"Yeah. He brought it over from his dad's place." Jack says this time.

"I see. I'll get started on the check up and you three go get a coffee or something. It's gonna be a long night." She tells them, which they all head over to the coffee maker.

The three of them take 20 minutes to whip up four coffees. They return to Sammy, bringing a coffee with her.

"Hey, Sammy. Here." Allie says, handing her a coffee.

"Thanks guys. I just finished the X-Ray and got the results." She tells the trio. "It looks like she has a fracture right here. Nothing too major. Put her on some pain meds and I'll fit her with a cast right now." She says, heading to her arm to fit a cast on it. She also hands Allie the bottle of pain meds. "Have her take one of these every 6 hours until the competition ends." She finishes fitting the cast and hops back in the ambulance. "Have fun you guys. If it gets too hard, you know how to reach me." She says, driving off.

"You guys should head to bed." Allie says. "I'll stay with her for the night. And don't even say anything Jack. I know you're a team player, but you have a challenge tomorrow." Jack nods and heads back to his room to sleep with Jay following behind him.

About two hours later, a shadowy figure sneaks into the medical tent. Allie is sound asleep right next to Aira. The figure moves a desk next to Aira's bed and places two items on it. The first being a letter. The second, her slingshot, completely repaired. The figure then walks out and heads to their room, not making a sound in the process.

_**A.N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long! I know this wasn't a **__**particularly strong chapter.**__** Jay and Allie are my OCs. Leave a review and tell me if I'm **__**portraying**__** your character correctly. See Ya!**_

_**JG243**_


End file.
